Child of the Kitsune v2
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: A New Version of a story I written almost a year ago. Unable to have Children Kushina goes through depression only to be given a gift from an unlikely source. The daughter of the Fox Goddess. I know summery sticks but the story should be good.
1. Chapter 1

Child of the Kitsune  
Prologue

They only have been married for a year. During that year a lot of things have happened. For one Minato had finally told her how he had felt about her. It was also the night that they had made love for the first time. This happened as the war ended and the young man that she saw as a wimp became a war hero.

Two months later would see the two get married. Hiruzen Sarutobi did the wedding while Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya Namikaze were there as their witnesses. When Minato found out about whom his parents really were he was of course mad at them thinking that they had abandon him.

It was Tsunade that had to explain to him that while she did want to raise and care for him, she was needed on the battle field, somehow that only made things worst. Tsunade again explained to him that she did not want her child to become an orphan.

Minato claimed down long enough to let that information set in. She had protected him by giving him up to the orphanage. It made sense somewhat, it would have saved him from his parents enemies while at the same time prevented him from both becoming a war orphan and a target.

This had bought tears to her eyes as she remembered that her mother had died during the start of the third shinobi war. Her father haven been killed when Kumo had tried to kidnap her.

Several months have passed after that and Kushina Uzumaki (secretly Namikaze) was teaching at the Ninja academy. At first she wanted to be a Jounin instructor but after talking with Minato about starting a family Kushina had decided that it would be better to start teaching at the school. Especially since Minato was going to become the next Hokage.

It was something that they both had dreamed of becoming but in the end Kushina smiled and told her husband that she believes in him. Minato had one the most votes, and at the age of twenty one Minato Namikaze became the youngest Hokage to be appointed as the Village leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's hard to believe that it had all happened within one year. Of course since Kushina and Minato been married they have been trying hard to conceive a child but after a year they had begun to get worried. Kushina's biggest fear was that she couldn't get pregnant as long as she was the host of the nine tails fox.

The one day Kushina had woken open and was feeling ill, she had ran to the bathroom to empty of stomach. Minato was of course worried and had asked her what was wrong. Kushina had said nothing as she sat back and was breathing heavy.

Neither one of them had noticed the blood that was in the vomit as Kushina flushed it down the drain. This had been going on for a few days before Kushina said the hell with it and had made an appointment to go see Tsunade.

The stomach pains were getting worst by the day and Kushina had often woken up to severe pain that she had curled up into a ball and had started crying. Something was wrong and she needed help ASAP. Even now as she walked it was painful for her and she had to stop several times just to try and stop the pain.

Once she had reached the hospital she went straight to the front desk. "I…I have an appointment….with Lad...y Tsu…" Kushina didn't finish as she had fallen unconscious. Needless to say the front of the hospital was in chaos as they had to hurry and get her medical help fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing that she had noticed was the white ceiling titles. The next thing she noticed was that her husband was sitting next to her with his head down. The thing she noticed was that her throat was very dry.

The door opened and Tsunade had walked in with a grim look on her face. "Oh Kami I'm dying aren't I?" Kushina asked in a dry voice. Tsunade smiled at her daughter in law and shook her head before she lost the smile. "I'm afraid it's much worst then that." Tsunade said as she sat next to Kushina.

She handed a cup of cold water to Kushina who slowly started to drink it. Tsunade sighed and looked at the young woman, what she was about to tell her was hard. "Kushina, you had a miscarriage." She said. Kushina eyes had widened.

This was news to her as it had told her that she was pregnant. Then the death of the baby she never got to hold, hit her hard. "No..." Kushina tried to say. "No, please tell me you were mistaken, please mom." Kushina was hyperventilating. This had cause Minato to wake up and grab hold of Kushina.

Tsunade wished she was wrong, but the sad truth didn't end there and what she was about to tell the young couple could ruin all hope for them. "That's not all." The two looked at Tsunade with fear. "Kushina, I'm afraid that you may not be able to bare children." Kushina was shocked.

Kushina placed a hand on her stomach. Then all of a sudden she started scream, not in pain but in loss, the loss of a family she will never be able to bear with Minato. The future she often dreamed about having with red or blond hair. Having strong ninja in the family and rebuilding the Uzumaki clan.

But now all of that was gone. It was all destroyed before it had the chance to become a reality. Kushina pushed Minato away and laid back down on her side. Minato sat on the side of the bed rubbing her back. "Leave me alone Minato." Kushina said in a cold voice, this had shocked Minato a little. He had only ever her use that voice once before, and it wasn't pretty.

"Minato, we should probably go. Kushina needs some rest." Tsunade said. Minato nodded with a sad look in his eyes, he wasn't sure what this is going to do to them, and he just hopped Kushina didn't do anything stupid.

As they left Minato could hear Kushina, his strong, Beautiful, and independent wife crying for the loss of the baby that they never got the chance to meet. "Remember that injury that she had gotten during the war?" Tsunade asked. Minato nodded. It was just after he had invented his most deadly attacks.

During the second Shinobi war, when he was a young teen Minato Saw an attack that Kushina did that gave him to ground bases for his Rasengan attack. It wasn't yet finished but he hopes to someday complete it. It was during an attack on Konoha that Kushina and Minato had fought together for the first time.

Minato had taken a hit that would have killed him if Kushina haven't pushed him out of the way. She had taken a hit to her waist line near the seal. The attack had also damaged her pelvis; however Kushina got back up and kicked the ever living shit out of the Kumo warrior that had attacked her and Minato.

Minato sighed. "Yeah, she took a hit for me." Minato said. They became friends shortly after Minato had saved her from Kumo. However Minato had always felt a connection with Kushina ever since the first day he met her. To Minato she was the most beautiful girl, teen, and young woman he had ever meet.

Even after they had started dating, Minato continued to believe that the young woman with red hair and the prettiest eyes that he had ever seen was an angel, but now his angel was in pain and there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

Then there was the fact that she had, had a miscarriage. Their child the one that they had worked so hard to try to conceive only to lose the child, worst yet from what Tsunade had told him a few days ago, if Kushina was to carry the baby to term, it could have killed both Kushina and the baby.

Minato wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so badly that it hurt. However, he had to be strong for his village. He was the fourth Hokage, the leader of the Konoha ninja forces, he had no choice but to be strong, he could cry when he got home.

As he left the hospital Minato looked up to the window that held his wife. What he saw shocked him. Standing at the window was Kushina, even in a hospital rob she look so beautiful to him. But what shocked him the most was the tears that she had in her eyes as she turned away from the window. Minato for his part felt his own tears as he walked down the street back to the Hokage tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, A month later.-

A month has past and by now everyone in the village had heard about the Namikaze family, or for a lack of better terms, the husband and wife. Many felt sorry for the young woman, who after shortly leaving the hospital had locked herself in the spear bedroom of their home.

Others on the other hand felt that Minato should devoice the young woman in favor of marrying someone that could bear children. Minato was so pissed by that that several members of the ninja force as well as Anbu had to hold Minato back from killing those people.

As for the young couple themselves, well things have not been the same. Kushina was not acting like her former self ever since that day. Minato was hardly home anymore, but when he was, Kushina would be locked away in her room. They hardly ever saw each other and when he saw her she was starting to become very thin.

Minato knew he had to be there for her but for the life of him he didn't know what the hell to do. No one he knew had ever gone through this sort of pain before, and it was breaking Minato's heart. His wife would even look at him, let alone make love to him. The closeness that the two had was slowly being destroyed and it was hurting Minato.

That wasn't the worst part. Somehow Kushina had developed a habit of getting drunk. Sometime Minato would come home only to find Kushina had too much to drink and would sometimes yell at him, blaming him for the problem of not being able to have children. It never got physical though and Kushina would often time apologies to Minato the next day.

"I don't blame you." Kushina said. "I would never blame you for what I did." She wasn't looking at him but he knew that she was being honest with him. "I did what anyone else would do. I protected my best friend and comrade from being killed." After putting her half eaten food in the trash and washing the dishes she turned to look at Minato.

"I still love you, but I can't be around you." Kushina said. Minato looked at her. "I can't bear you children; I can't rebuild the Uzumaki, or the Namikaze clan." Minato looked down. His voice was soft when he asked.

"Do you want a divorce?" He asked. Kushina looked at him. You could see the sadness in her eyes. "I don't know." She answered. "I'm useless, I can't bear children, I'm a wreak, and I'm an awful wife." Kushina said with tears in her eyes. "Why do you want to stay with me?" Minato got up and walked up to his wife, for the first time in nearly a month he took her in his arms.

"Because I love you, Kushina." Minato said. "I've loved you ever since I first set eyes on you." He said kissing her softly on the lips. "I don't care if we can't have children; there are other options, like adopting." Minato lifted Kushina's head making her look him in the eyes.

What she saw was his pain, as well as her pain, but she could clearly see the love that he held for her, the same love that she had for Minato. "You don't know how much it's killing me to see you like this?" Minato wasn't yelling at her, he could never yell at his angel. "I want my tomboyish wife back, I want the woman that gave me the courage to stand up to Iwa and tell them to "go fuck their mothers" back!"

Kushina could believe what she was hearing. "Kushina you're my heart and soul, it's killing me to see you that you're in this much pain and not letting me in to help you." Kushina grabbed his shirt and started crying into his chest. "You're not useless, you're my life line, if you die, then I would die with you." Minato wrapped her arms around her, to Minato she seemed smaller now, more fragile then he would care to admit.

It wasn't long that Kushina had fallen asleep holding Minato tightly with her hands. Minato gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her down in the bed. Later today he would ask Hiruzen to take over for him as acting Hokage for a few days to help heal Kushina. Kami knows that she could use his support at this time.

As Minato thought this, he laid with his wife and held her as she slept. Rubbing her back he started to pray. It was something that he didn't do often given that he was still a ninja and could take a life at any time or order someone to do it for him.

_Kami, I know I have not right to ask you of this, but please watch other Kushina, she is in so much pain right now, help her guild her into you healing light and help her heal. Please that all I ask._ Minato soon fell asleep shortly after he sent his prayer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location-

"You wanted to see me mom?" Asked a teenage girl about sixteen to seventeen years of age. An older woman looked up from her paper work and smiled at her daughter one of many that she had over the many years. "Yes dear." She said.

The teen took a seat in front of her mother's desk. "I have a mission for you, but you can refuse if you so wished." The older woman said. The younger looked up. "As you know a young woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze had just lost a baby." The teen nodded.

"Kushina is the Jailer of Kurama." Again the younger woman nodded. "Wait are your serious?" She asked. "Kurama had been missing since that Uchiha bastard somehow gain control of him." The eldest of the two nodded. "Yes I am well aware of what had happened." The eldest said. "I also know that Mito Uzumaki had sealed him inside her."

The youngest looked mad. "Those damn humans, they don't know what the hell they are doing." The youngest yelled out. The eldest of the two gave the youngest a deadpan look. "Then maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with that young man." Her mother said.

"But Mom!" The Youngest cried out. "Don't 'but mom' me young lady." The eldest scolded her child. "That child you gave birth to was so powerful that the other gods and I had to spilt the baby into nine different beings, each of the animal spirts had to take one child as our own.' She said.

The youngest looked down. "It's not liked I had planned to get pregnant you know." She said. Her mother just looked at her. "In any case your son is locked up in young Kushina; this had caused some problems for her and is unable to give birth to any children." The youngest raised an eye brow. "But I thought that the cover story was that…"

Her mother cut her off with a rise of her hand. "In some cases it would have, however Kurama had fully healed her, the problem lies in the fact that because of this her womb is unable to bear children." The youngster looked at her mother ing confusion. Her mother sighed. "Kurama's chakra has poisoned young Kushina's womb."

"Oh, I know that." The young one said, causing her mother to sweat drop. "Kitsuna, want I have for you is this." Her mother said as she held up a glowing ball of energy. "Mother is that?" The older woman nodded. "This is the soul of the child that Kushina and her husband Minato had conceived." Kitsuna reached her hand out to the glowing ball of light. The ball touched her hand and she suddenly felt nothing but pure innocents.

"The child of Prophecy." She said softly. She could also tell that the child would have been born female as well. "But how, it was foretold that the child was going to be born male." The elder shrugged. "I'm not sure, I asked father about it before you had stopped by."

"And what did he say?" Kitsuna asked. The elder sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Father said and I quote 'It's a secret.' I think old age has finally gotten to him." Kitsuna shrugged. She studied the glowing soul in her hand. Right now it was small the size of a small pebble. It had a blight glow of blue and a little bit of red in it.

The blue part was from the soul's father while the red was from her mothers. Kitsuna sighed. "You want me to give birth to this child, don't you?" She asked. The eldest nodded. "Kitsuna, as you know I am the Goddess of Fertility, rice, and sake."

"And foxes." Kitsuna said with a smile. "And foxes." Her mother replied. "I cannot do this, but seeing as how you are still grounded..." Kitsuna gave her mother the puppy dog eye look. "Father thinks that you are best suited to carry the child to term."

Kitsuna sat in the chair still looking at the small soul. It was rare that a child would get another chance; once they had passed they would go to heaven to rest, however in a few very rare cases where if the child was important to the world the child would get a second chance at the life that they couldn't get the first time around.

"You said that I don't have to if I chose not to." Her mother nodded. "If I do this will my grounding be lifted?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "No." her mother said without missing a beat. "Damn." Kitsuna said as she looked at the glowing soul in her hand. Already this child had changed the course that was to follow.

First the sex of the child was supposed to be male, not female. Secondly, the child had died before she could have been born, and lastly thanks to her death, Minato and Kushina are now alive. 'I bet Botan was upset that Minato and Kushina escaped her grasp." Kitsuna said.

"She was a little pissed." Her mother said. "But then again she never did like the idea of dress up as a demon like being." Kitsuna nodded. Kitsuna studied the soul again. "How long do I have to carry her if I decide to take the case?" She asked.

"Not long." Her mother said. "Kushina is going to be living Konoha soon." Kitsuna blinked. "No she's not living Minato. However she feels that she should be stronger than she already is." Kitsuna looked at her mother. "You're planning something." She said.

Her mother smiled. "Yes, I was given permission, to let you heal Kushina womb if she agrees to turn over Kurama." She said. Kitsuna looked shocked. "Even if he was under a human control he should still answer for his crimes."

"But mother!" Kitsuna tried to protest. Raising her hand to stop her daughter she said. "It will not be as bad as you may think. Kitsuna you have to understand. Your children are a danger to that world." Kitsuna sighed. "I know that mother." She said as she looked down.

"I'll do it." She said. Her mother could only smile. "I knew you would baby." The little ball floated from Kitsuna's hand and entered Kitsuna's body. Already the young woman could feel the child growing within her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, a few days later.-

Minato had woken alone. He probably thought that Kushina was downstairs making breakfast, but when he got down there, he only saw a headband, a resignation form, and a letter written to him.

_**Minato,**_

_**By the time you get this I would have been long gone. I'm not leaving you, I know you must be confused so please continued reading honey. Lately I haven't been myself, I don't know if this is because I lost our child or what the villagers have been saying about me. I just don't know.**_

_**Minato, I have filled out a resignation form so that I wouldn't be declared nuke Nin by the council. Minato be cautious I have this feeling that they will try to pull something after they find out that I have left the village, and they will find out.**_

_**Minato, I believe that you can do this, you're smart and kind. You burn with the will of fire. You are the Hokage, not the council, do not take any bullshit from them, if you do and I find out that you did, I will kick your ass, you know?**_

_**Also keep an eye out for that snake Orochimaru, I don't trust him. I never had. Also try not to burn the place down with your cooking okay? I heard that there is a new ramen place that had just opened up. Remember that just because you're the Hokage doesn't mean that you cannot hang out with your friends.**_

_**I'm not going to tell you where I'm going so don't ask okay? Dear listen, I promise to send you weekly updates on how I am doing. Don't let the Council mark me as a nuke Nin, I will return when I feel that I am ready to I promise.**_

_**Aishiteru, my Koishii.**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki.**_

Minato don't know what to think. He didn't know how he even felt. He sat down in a chair and must have read the letter a hundred of times. He picked up the resignation form and looked it over. He reached for his pen and marked it approved.

-Konoha, an hour later.-

When Minato sat at his desk he filed the form after he had stamped it. He then called for a council meeting to let the people know that Kushina had left the village, not know that the council had made plans for this incase Kushina did decide to leave the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Village of Whirlpool, Land of Eddies, Six months later.-

For the last six months Kushina have been traveling the world. Unknown by most that she somehow became a spy for Konoha during her travels. Reporting back anything and everything that had she could to the one man who know who she was, Jiraiya.

Six months was a long time to be away from the person she loved, and a village that could barely stand her. Liked she had promised she had send a ton of letters, as well as reports. Minato had also send his letters as well, telling her how much he had missed her and wished that she would return home soon.

Kushina sat on a deck of a boat as it traveled to the island nation of Eddies, her former home that was destroyed sometime during the early stages of the second Shinobi war. One would thing that Kushina was nuts to return to the old destroyed nation, Kushina however knew that there where secrets that were kept locked away.

One of those secrets is the Uzumaki clan Library. A Library that was so huge that it put most of the clan libraries in Konoha to shame. It holdings held the knowledge, skills, and history to the Uzumaki clan, as well as a huge selection of scroll for jutsus, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and a bunch of other skills.

It was the Uzumaki Library that made the clan so powerful in its glory days. It had taken the combine strength of four great nations, and several of the smaller nations to attack Whirlpool, Whirlpool would have won if it wasn't for a powerful weapon that was set off in the middle of the village.

_Thank Kami the weapon was never heard from again_ Kushina thought as she took a look at the blasting hole that the weapon had detonated from. Kushina looked around the ruins of her destroyed homeland. Nothing was standing and the ground was still covered in blood, having dried over the years.

Those that had survived the invasion were civilians; thankful before they left the village to go into hiding all over the elemental Nations they had been kind enough to bury the bodies of the dead, from both sides. _If Konoha enemies ever made something like that again…we can kiss the village good-bye._ Kushina bend down and ran her hand on an edge of the destroyed street. _This feeling….could the weapon have been made with a bijuudama in mind?_ Kushina questioned herself, and like many times before she had gotten no answer. _ The blast was so powerful that we could see the mushroom cloud from Konoha, I never saw mama cry like that before._

Standing up Kushina made her way to the Uzumaki shine. It was a church of sorts where the clan would gather to pray for good fortune and that short of things, now though it was the resting place for the clan that was all but destroyed.

As she entered the old Uzumaki church, she looked up at the alter only to see a young woman with long snow white hair, piercing aqua blue eyes, but what made her stand out was three things. On the top of her head she had small fox or cat like ears; she also had three whiskers like marks on each of her cheeks.

But what had Kushina attention the most was the four fox like tails that where waving behind the young woman. She wore a blue kimono with pink cherry blossom petals, a slightly darker blue odobi (? See author notes) keeping the kimono closed.

"Welcome home Kushina." She said. "I am Kitsuna, the daughter of Inari." Kushina nodded. "I have a gift for you, please join me." Kitsuna said as she held out her hand to the side. Kushina joined the young woman as she sat on the floor, even after all that had happen the patting that was place on the floor for prayer was still soft to the touch.

Once Kushina was in front of her Kitsuna reach over to her side and picked up a small bundle. "It had saddened us greatly when we had her of this little ones passing before she had a chance to enjoy life." Kitsuna said as she handed the bundle to Kushina. "My Mother Inari felt that this little one needed another chance at life."

Kushina moved the blanket aside. What she saw shocked her. Inside the bundle was a very small baby, the baby had a small tuff of red hair, if you look closer you can see that it also had a mixture of yellow as well. While Kushina was looking at the baby's hair she noticed that the baby two had small fox like ears.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Kitsuna said as she rubbed the back of her head. "She's not completely human I'm afraid." Kitsuna said. "So she's a hybrid?" Kitsuna nodded. "I was given the task of carrying her until she was to be born." She said. Kushina smiled and petting the top of the baby's head carefully.

"She is very beautiful." Kushina said looking at Kitsuna. "But I cannot take your child from you." Kitsuna smiled and looked at Kushina. "Kushina that child is not mine." Kitsuna said. "I carried her until birth, that's true, but she is by all means yours and Minato's unborn baby that had died in a miscarriage." Kushina looked at Kitsuna.

"Because, that child has an important future ahead of her." Kitsuna said. "I can't tell you though, or Mom will ground me some more probably until I'm a millennia year old or something." Kitsuna muttered. "In any case there something else that you should be aware of." Kitsuna said.

Kushina looked up and blinked. Kitsuna started petting the baby's soft hair. "Mother I mean the Goddess Inari would like me to tell you that she can restore your ability to have children, but you would have to give up Kurama, err I mean the Kyuubi."

Kushina had a shock look on her face. She placed her hands on her stomach. The ability to have children returned to her was something she had dreamed about. "But removing the Kyuubi would kill me." Kushina said. Kitsuna shook her head.

"No, I only need his body not his life force, or as you have come to know it by, chakra." Kitsuna said. "By leaving that you can still live and have a normal and happy life or the life as a female ninja." Kushina looked down at the baby who now had her eyes opened. They were the same color as Minato. An alluring blue in color that had attracted Kushina to Minato.

Kitsuna handed Kushina a bottle of warm milk to her to feed the small baby. "Why is she so quiet?" Kushina asked. "Don't know, she only a month old, and had only cried a few times." Kitsuna said. Kushina blinked. "Oh sorry, you see where I'm from time can either speed up or speed down." Kitsuna explained.

"You see shortly before you left Konoha I was given the assignment to carry and then give birth to the child, yes it's true the baby is only a month old, but I had also carried her to a full term in my home plane." Kushina nodded. 'It has sounded like you have done this before Lady Kitsuna." Kushina said.

'I have." Kitsuna said. "However I gave birth to a baby that was so powerful that the child had to be spilt into nine different children." Kitsuna then told Kushina her tell, how she had meet a young man and how they both fell in love. What Kitsuna was telling her made Kushina eyes widen. Before her was none other than the mother of the Bijuu and the wife of the Sage of Six Paths.

"You must hate human for what they did to your children." Kushina said. Kitsuna shook her head no. "No, well I did at first, but then I realized that human have and will always fear what they don't understand." Kitsuna said. "Even now I can feel some of your fear."

Kushina blushed a little at being caught. "Well I am in the presence of a Goddess." Kushina said. "Yep, Kitsuna Inari, Goddess first class, Second category Limited." Kitsuna said with a smile. "Grounded for almost accidently destroying the world." She finished with a blush. 'After I'm done being ground I'll be lucky if I can work the Hotline."

Kushina blinked in confusion. Kitsuna was serious at some point but could act like a teen at most. "So Kyuubi, umm I mean Kurama is one of your children?" Kushina asked. Kitsuna nodded. "He's been a bad little boy and need a good spanking." Kitsuna said. Kushina blinked when she suddenly hear a voice inside her cry out _**"MOM!"**_

"So what will happen to him?" Kushina asked. Kitsuna shrugged. "Most likely Grandfather will place a limiter on him and start training him in God school." Kushina for what seem like the billionth time that day blinked. "God school?"

"Working title, Grandfather been working on the name since day one." Kushina muttered something and sometime wondered if the Universe was really safe with the Gods and Goddess running the show. 'I will give Kurama back to you…" Kushina said. "But you must promise me that No harm will come to him, after all his life was a little unfair."

"I know." Kitsuna said. "I wish I could have been there from all nine of them." Kushina could see the sadness in her eyes. "Kurama was my baby." Kitsuna smiled. "After all oh could he not he is the baby of the pack."

"_**MOM!"**_ There was that voice again. "You did well in not forcing his powers Kushina." Kitsuna Said. She had read Kushina's file while she was pregnant with the baby. Kushina nodded. "I know that he's not as evil as many people believed he is." Kushina smiled. "However he is very bad at playing chess." Kushina joked.

"_**Aww, shut up."**_ Kushina now understood what that voice was. It was Kurama and he sounded sad for some reason. Kitsuna placed her hand on the seal that was placed on Kushina's stomach. Kushina titled her head as the young Goddess started chanting in a language she didn't understand. No sooner that she had finished that a blinding light hit Kushina eyes.

When Kushina could see again, she saw a young boy maybe no older than ten or twelve years old. He had snow white hair and dark red eyes. His whiskers like marks are a little darker than Kitsuna's own. Like Kitsuna he has Fox like ears and only one tail. Kushina blinked. "Where the hell is the rest of my tails?" The boy yelled out.

Kitsuna smiled. "I sealed then, until you are old enough to handle that much power." She told the child. "But mom!" The child cried out. Kitsuna smacked the back of his head. "Don't talk back to your mother young one." The boy Kushina assumed was Kurama crossed his arms and muttered something about old hags and their nagging.

He then looked at Kushina and looked down. "Kushina, I'm sorry about the baby." He said. "I forgot that my Chakra can lead to poisoning the body." Kushina got up and walked over to Kurama. She handed the small baby to Kitsuna, and then she hugged Kurama.

"I'm sorry that you were being used as a weapon." Kushina said. "Mito told me what Madara had done to you all those years ago. Kurama hugged her back. "I hate to cut this short." Kitsuna said. "But My time is up. Kushina it will take some time but your womb has been restored to the point that you can have children, just not yet." Kushina nodded as she took her baby back.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kushina asked. "I don't know but it is unlikely. I am still grounded." Kurama took his mother's hand. "Kurama has to answer of his crimes but he is still a child he may be able to return but again it is unlikely that he will." Kushina nodded. "One more thing. The child in your arms is not fully human; my DNA did get inside her and she has ended up part Goddess, when she reaches a certain age she will be given a set of limiters."

Kitsuna moved some of her hair to show Kushina. "They will limit her powers but she will still be stronger than a normal human." Again Kushina nodded. Both mother and son had started to vanish. "Train your daughter; she is very important to the safety of your world." Then the two of them were gone.

"Well Naru, How about we write to your father and tell him what happen?" Kushina said to the small baby. "Mew." The little one cried out causing Kushina to laugh a little.

To Be Continued….

Next time:  
twelve years have passed since Kushina had left Konoha, However when she and her daughter returns Minato isn't the same person as when she left. What had happened to him that had changed him so much?

Naru is then sent to Konoha Ninja Academy to finish up the last of her lessons Will Naru come out on top and become the best in her class or will she play to role of a fool and trick everyone into believe that she is a dead last?

Stay turn for Chapter One of Child of The Kitsune.

Author notes:  
Okay For thing first I want to get this out of the way. I don't know if the that waist wrap that goes with a Kimono is called an Odobi or Odabi It's hard to remember and I couldn't spell it So I'm sorry for that. Now we can get down to business.

Please read, this contains information that can help you understand this story. So the first part is the plot. The plot is simple and to the point. Kushina couldn't have children. I build this story based on that, and then I got to thinking, then why write a story without Naruto?

So I thought some more. That's where most of the plot for this story came from. And if you have not figured out by now, this is a rewrite. I figured the story wasn't going anywhere and I was having trouble writing the second chapter based on what I had with the first chapter.

It was hard and I kept putting the story off. Yes it's a little emoish at the start. I'm no Doctor, I just based things on what I read a few times I'm sorry to any of my female readers who probably feel offended by this.

Kushina maybe out of character I don't know since Kishimoto just focuses more on Minato rather than Naruto's mother. So I had to base her off of what I know from bother the Manga and Anime. At one point she is seen as an outsider by the village. But it's unknown if she gain any respect as time went on.

I want to make something cleared for those who have not read the Manga or watched the Anime Episode 246-249. Kushina's Mother is the one who had taught Minato fuinjutsu **NOT** Jiraiya or Kushina, (Mistranslation of Viz part.) I don't really know if Minato came up with the idea for the Rasengan after seeing Kushina (or any other host.) Use a Bijuudama. I know I read it somewhere just can't remember where. As you can probably tell I add some Oh My Goddess elements to the story, it's nothing big I just like the idea.

Now come the big one. I don't know the Sage's name if you can help with thank you will get a big bag of Virtual Cookies. Anyways Kitsuna is the mother of the ten tails, who as you read was extremely that it had to be spilt into nine children instead. Inari took Kurama while the other Gods and Goddess took the others.

Why were they on the planet then? Well that will be explained later in the story, but I want to make things perfectly clear. **They are not demons.** They will be Demi gods (Ironically this includes Naru) With Kurama being the Youngest and the most powerful.

Now Kurama being the youngest is something new (Probably) I'm tired of authors writing him as the eldest when in fact **we don't really know if he is in fact the oldest.** I mean really just because he has nine tails does not make him the oldest. (You're welcome to prove me wrong though.)

Anyways this thing is long enough and I'm tried this darn thing took me over three days to write. I hope you liked it look for chapter two sometime this week or early next week. Thank you for reading and I hope that you will review. Flames are not welcome and you will be reported if you do. Insults don't work on me and they will piss me off, and you will not like me if you piss me off.

Kidan out.


	2. Chapter 2

You know when I first started this chapter I wanted to go ahead and do a 12 year time jump. However Like most things plans do for the next three chapters, there will be a time jump of for years. Now a lot can be covered in that amount of time.

Now I want to go on saying that I am not a big fan of Hinata, she's cute and all I just don't like weak characters, she's not useless, but she is weak. So thanks to a reviewer, I decided to try something. Now as for little Naru, expect to be a smart child.

I'm tired of people making her the stupid hyperactive child that mirrors canon. Don't get me wrong, she'll still be hyperactive, just not as bad as she/he is in canon. Well that being said, Enjoy the chapter, I'm sure some of you Hinata fans will like it. Also expect this chapter to be long, I have a lot of back story here, and if I don't write it down now, I'll lose the ideas.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Child of the Kitsune  
Chapter Two

-Konoha, Land of Fire, four years later.-

Minato Namikaze looked out the window of his office. In his hands was a letter address to Kushina, his former wife. Kushina had warned him about the blasted council trying to pull something, and like always she was right, only this time their scheming had worked.

As it turned out there was an old village rule, which most have forgotten and was lost due to time. However some of the older members of the council had remembered, causing Minato more than a few headaches. Luckily there was a silver lining.

It came from the former Sandaime Hokage who had offered to help him. Minato nodded. He knew Kushina wouldn't like this and he prayed that when she returns in eight years, she wouldn't down right kill him. Of course Minato had fought back, however the council clearly stated that since he was the last in his clan, he would fall under the Clan Restoration Act.

It was an act that was placed in the village charter to help rebuild a clan. Minato would fall right into it. Of course he was protected as long as he was Hokage, but the fact reminds that Minato and Kushina was no longer marriage. However thanks to Hiruzen Sarutobi, he wouldn't suffer.

"Lord Hokage." A young woman said as she walked in. "The representative from Kumo is here to see you sir." Minato turned around and nodded to the young lady. She walked out and a moment later a slightly older man had walked in.

Minato had studied the older man before him as he read the proposed Peace treaty that would begin the two nations together as Allies. Even if Minato didn't trust anyone from Kumo, he had to try. Right now the nations were at peace but there was no telling how long that would last.

"I see." Minato said as he placed the treaty down." Tomorrow, we will start with the negations, if things turned out, then you may well be heading home no later than by the end of the week." Minato stood up and held out his hand. "Here to the continuing hope for peace among our nations." The Representative smiled and shook Minato's hand. "As do I and the Raikage, Lord Minato." As he left Minato turned his smile into a frown. "Kakashi." Minato called softly.

A Young man about nineteen stepped out of the shadows. "You called Sensei?" He asked. Minato nodded. "I want you to follow him, make sure that he stays out of trouble." Kakashi nodded his head. "I don't trust Kumo as far as I can throw them, but if there is a slightest chance for peace, I have to take it."

"I'll report if there is anything out of the ordinary." Minato nodded and left throw the window, staying close to the shadows as he possible could. Minato sat down and placed his head in his hands. The young woman form be for walked in she had a worrying smile on her face.

"Message from Tsunade, Kasumi has gone into labor." Minato nodded before what was said hit him. Getting up Minato ran out the door forgetting that he had paper work to do. Left on the desk was the letter Minato had written to Kushina about what the council had force him to do. Minato was luck that Hiruzen had step in with an offer to have his only daughter to Minato.

The two already had twin four year olds, a boy and a girl. His daughter, who he and his wife had name Rayne was the oldest by five minutes, looked just like her mother. Arashi, their son looked more a baby version of Minato.

Minato didn't hate Kasumi, the two were the same age and as much as he hated to say it, was also Kushina's Team mate and best friend. Minato did love her; however he didn't love her as strongly as he does Kushina. Kasumi smiled and told him. "Good otherwise I would kick your ass."

Kasumi was a beautiful young woman, about the same age as Minato and Kushina. She had become part of the ninja force of Konoha and was a team mate to Kushina, unlike other in the village who hated Kushina for being an outside Kasumi had become friends with the young red hair woman during their school years.

Shortly after Kushina and Kasumi had graduated the academy and was placed on the same team along with Sakumo Hatake. There Sensei was unknown; however Minato had known the truth. Hiruzen Sarutobi was their sensei, Kushina and then Later on Kasumi had told Minato how Hiruzen was bore with just doing paperwork, So he would sometimes make several shadow clones, to do the paper work and then take the Girl and Sakumo to the Sarutobi compound and start their training.

The three much like their fellow students would soon became a legend in their own right. Sakumo became a powerful Shinobi during the second Shinobi war. Sadly though it was the same team that he had rescued, that had caused problem from the council. This lead to Sakumo going into deep depression which caused him to comment suicide.

Kasumi had continued her training but with Tsunade, a former student of Hiruzen also. Kasumi had a thrust for knowledge and wanted to lean what she could in medical ninjutsu. So Tsunade had agreed to train the young teen as an apprentice in the medical field. Kasumi was now the third person in command at the Hospital where she is now given birth to their third child.

Kushina on the other hand was considered to be the dead last in the group. Much like Jiraiya was before her. She had trouble in everything thanks to her jinchuriki status. It had caused problems with not only her chakra control but her ninjutsu control as well. So what did Hiruzen do? He had taught her the benefits of using Shadow clones, and oh man did she love using those.

It was during practice that Kushina had developed her chakra chain. Chains that were made out of pure chakra. At first they would only appear though her back, but as Kushina learned to control them better she was able to shoot them out from her wrists.

However unlike with the legendary three, Kushina, Kasumi and Sakumo had learned kenjutsu, or the art of fighting with weapons. Sakumo had stayed with his short sword, Kushina and Kasumi on the other hand learned how to fight in Bojutsu, The fighting style of the Sarutobi clan. However coming from a clan that specializes in swordsmanship, Kushina felt the need to learn sword fighting as well.

By the time Kushina was fourteen, two years after graduating Kushina was a master in Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu, It was thanks to her shadow clones that allowed Kushina to grow as a Kunoichi, and she was thankful for it. However by the time she was fifteen, Kumo had killed her father, injured her mother and had taken Kushina.

Minato made it to the hospital just in time to hear a baby's cry fill the hallway. He walked to the room just as Shizune, walked out. Shizune was nineteen with short black hair and eyes. She was wearing black jeans, with a pale blue shirt that stops short of her belly button. She smiled when she saw Minato.

"You're just in time." She said to the Hokage. She then got behind him and pushed him into the room. "Well go say hello to your son!" Minato was pushed in hard, so hard in fact that he almost fell as he entered the room. As he walked up to Kasumi he had a smile on his face.

In the arms of his wife was a small baby. He was a little bigger than the twins were when they were born four years ago. But he was still small. Unlike the twins he had small tuff of light brown hair like his mother. Next to her stood Hiruzen Sarutobi, the little one's grandfather. "Dad, we decided to let you name him." Minato said.

Hiruzen looked at them with a surprised look. He sat down as he took the baby in his arms. As he looked at the baby he thought that he saw a pattern in his hair. A pattern that looks like a leaf. Smiling Hiruzen said. "Konohamaru." Hiruzen got up and left the family with their new child, the twins would be by later when Biwako dropped them off. _ I swear that woman loves to spoil the children._

Kasumi sighed. With three children the council should be happy. Like Minato she wasn't happy that they force her two best friends into a divorce, Minato sat next to her holding little Konohamaru. He looked a little like Minato; however she can tell that the baby would look more like his mother.

"You think the council will back off now?" Kasumi asked. Minato shook his head. "Not likely, they should at least want us to have two more children." Kasumi sighed. As much as she loved Minato, she felt like she was betraying her dearest friend. In a sense she was, but at the same time she was looking out for him. They couldn't get a divorce, Minato would be right back into the C.R.A and would be removed as Hokage, and Kasumi herself would be thrown out of the Sarutobi clan and labeled as a whore.

Danzo had made that perfectly cleared. Two lives would be ruined in a single act. Minato wouldn't do that to her and likewise with Kasumi. Lucky Kushina still had her clan status since it was the council that had the divorce forced. Not that it mattered, for all the council knew Kushina still couldn't have children. Minato smiled at that. Kasumi and Minato, along with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen knew the truth, and once Kushina gets back there would be hell to pay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Outside of Kumo, a few days later.-

Kushina was walking with her daughter. It has been four years since Kushina left the Village hidden in the leaves and for the most part she couldn't be any happier. About a week ago Kushina decided to take her daughter on a world journey training trip. They would go back to Whirlpool to finish her journey but for now Kushina needed to go near the area of Kumo to get minerals for her daughters' sword.

Kushina looked at her daughter with a smile on her face. She decided to name her Naru. It was short and cute, just like her little daughter. As a baby Naru had hardly ever cried, she was mostly a quiet baby and loved to be held. She had light red hair with a little bit of whit mixed in.

At first Kushina was confused to find it but then she remembered that Kitsuna had white hair. Around Naru's neck was a silver fox pendant that she had gotten from said fox goddess. It was a way for Naru to hide her fox ears and tail. Naru also wore an ear ring on her left ear. The truth was that this was Naru's limiters.

They were designed to help control Naru fox like powers. Because Kitsuna had carried the baby inside some of Kitsuna's DNA had somehow mixed into Naru as she was developing in the womb. This had caused Naru to gain Kitsune like powers as she grows older.

Little Naru had taken to wearing the same type of clothing as Kushina did as a child. Which were kimono style tops with a Kevlar mesh undershirt, blue short in the summer and shinobi style pants for winter. One thing that the child knew was that winter on Whirlpool could be scary.

Kushina had started to teach Naru basic things, she decided that Ninja training could wait until Naru was five. For right now she wanted Naru to have a normal childhood. For a four year old Naru loved two things. Fishing and hunting. Kushina could understand why. Fishing was very relaxing and Kushina had often fallen asleep on their boat.

Hunting though was something Kushina never have guest Naru would like. It was usually done in the dead at night, and sometimes during a full moon. Naru would go out and hunt in the woods, the funny part though was that Naru never killed her hunt, she would first play with it, kind of like a baby animal would, but then she would let it go.

It had taken awhile but Kushina understood. After looking at Naru more closely during these times the child was in a fox/human hybrid form, and the cutest little thing you have ever seen. Naru would be in a feral like state as well, not noticing her and would run off into the woods. This scared Kushina that something bad would happen, after all foxes were food for some of the bigger animals.

Somehow though Naru knew not to go too far and would return after only a few minutes. Then she would go up to her and rub against her leg and start to purr like a kitten. Kushina daughter was an oddball but at least she was her oddball.

"Mama, how much further?" Naru asked. That was something else that bugged her. Naru was four years old, she should be talking a mile a minute, or complain about things but she wasn't. Naru was a calm child that loves to read, "Not much further baby." Kushina said. They had been walking for a few days now, and they were due to hit a village within the broader.

Once they hit the broader, Kushina would have to hide who she is while protecting little Naru. After all Kushina was considered a war criminal by the Hidden Village of Kumo. There was nothing wrong with what she did; after all it was a war. A war That Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa had started by destroying Whirlpool.

Kushina almost whipped Kumo off the face of the planet in a fit of pure rage. The only thing that stopped her was when Kasumi had stopped her, saying that if she did destroy the village with Civilians in it that she would be no better than Kumo was. Kushina had let it go, that was during the days of the Shinobi war. During the Third though All Hell broke loss when Kumo attack Konoha, Kushina was the one that had killed their Raikage when he fought against Kushina, Minato and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Unlike Minato who had let Iwa's Kage live. Kushina understood that though. By letting that little bastard live, he could live in fear knowing that Minato became the fourth Hokage if he decides to attack the village again. By far Minato was known as the second best Hokage in Konoha, Hiruzen was still number one in that department though.

"What will we be looking for once we're in the broader?" Naru asked. Kushina looked thoughtful for a second. She wanted Naru's sword to be strong and powerful, something that can harness her chakra and her Kitsune powers. The metal that they were looking for was extremely rare and almost impossible to be found.

"I'll let you know once we get to the mining sight." Kushina said with a smile. The four year old nodded her head. However unknown to the two a certain fox goddess was keeping watch over them. She will led them to what they need, and then to someone that was in need.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Inside the Kumo Broader, one week later.-

Kushina could not believe her luck. The metal that they have been looking for was right under their noses. Almost quit literally. There was enough raw mineral here to make more than Naru's sword. The Problem was how was Kushina going to pay for the blacksmith to make the sword? Kushina sighed, she has no choice, and she would have to go back to Konoha sooner than she wanted to.

Of course she still had a travailing pass. Then again she did quiet being a Ninja the night she had left. So she didn't really need one. She turned to look at Naru; she did not want to go back this soon. Once the council finds out about Naru, that bastard Danzo will try turning her into a weapon after he tries to kidnap her.

Kushina did remember the Uzumaki vaults back in whirlpool. It held the holding of the clan since the beginning days of whirlpool, the amount in the vault was untold and said to carry the wealth of all five great nations. It was easy to get into all she needed was blood for the core family, which fortunately Kushina was a part of. That would save her a trip back to Konoha. Sighing Kushina looked at her daughter as she placed the last of the scroll in other scroll and hide the scroll in a seal in her bag.

Kushina would take more of the metal with her; the problem was she didn't have the tool for a large scale mining operation. Plus she was in Kumo Broader illegally. What they have could work for now. It was going to be night soon and it would be the best time to move out if they want to get out of Kumo.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
-Kumo, later that night.-

The representative from the main village of Kumo could not believe his luck. Not only did Konoha sign a peace treaty, a treaty that was completely fake, but he had also gotten the heir to the Hyuuga clan. It was easy and as soon he was out of the village he high tailed it to the broader. Nothing was going to stop him from becoming a hero to his village.

The Raikage's plan was simple. Pretend to have a peace treaty meeting with Konoha, gather as much information on the village as he could and then try to kidnap an heir to a powerful clan. After spending four days in the village he had come up with a plan of action.

Wait until the celebration, infiltrate the Main House of the Hyuuga clan and take the clan heir while she was sleeping. It was a simple plan that almost got him killed. However luck was on his side. He was able to take the Hyuuga heir without notice. Now he was only a few miles away from the Kumo broader and home free, Oh how rich was he going to be when he gets back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Not far from the broader.-

"Mama, do you sense that?" Naru asked as both mother and daughter had stopped just out of sight on at the broader. The two looked at each other and could feel a small chakra signature. It could be anything but Kushina had a feeling she knew that it was a child. "Naru, I want you to stay hidden okay?" Kushina told her child, She was still young and wasn't trained, plus she didn't want Naru to see what she was about to do, that would come much later when Naru was older.

Naru stayed in the shadows of a tree blending in the darkness and hide from sight. Kushina was waiting up in other tree and only moved when she needed to. What she saw only made her mad. An older man in Kumo robes was pushing a child about three maybe four years old.

She has short darkish blue/black hair; it was hard to tell at this time of night. She was wearing pajamas with what look like cherry blossoms she had no shoes and by the looks of things her feet had been cut up from walking for a long time. She had a dark burse on her right cheek and her arm looks like it was in a sling meaning the man who was pushing must have broken it.

But what had caught Kushina's notice was the child's eye. They looked to be pure white in color. This could only mean one thing. Kumo was trying to get they hands on bloodline users again. Having no other choice Kushina moved fast, jumping down from the tree and pushing the little girl out of the way Kushina brought her sword out just as the Kumo Ninja pulled out a kunai.

"Really?" Kushina asked. The Nin looked at Kushina. She held her sword ready. "You think after last time Kumo would have learned their lesson not to try this bull shit again." The Ninja just shook his head wondering what a Konoha shinobi was doing in Kumo.

"Your one to talk Leaf scum." He said. "Don't you know you're in Kumo illegally?" He looked to his right the Hyuuga heir was gone. "You damn bitch!" He yelled out. Not far from her Mother, Naru had helped the little girl hide from the Ninja. "Shush, I'm a friend." Naru said. She turned to look back at what was going on.

Kushina rolled her eyes. "You know fourteen years ago I remember a small group of bastards killing my father, injuring my mother and kidnapping me." Kushina said. She was in a loose stance pretending to be clumsy as she held her sword. "You really think that you are going to get away with this bull shit again?" What the Ninja didn't know was that Naru was recording this encounter. They were going to need proof that Kumo attacked first. "Oh before I forget, I'm no longer a Konoha Shinobi." Kushina said with a smile.

"So basically I could go on a rampage and attack Kumo now without any worries." Naru sweat dropped at that, she may be young but Naru knew how much her mother hatred Kumo, this though was just another set of icing on the cake. "Just who the hell are you?" The Kumo Ninja asked. He didn't see a head band with a slash mark on hit so she wasn't Nuke Ninja.

"Not important." Kushina said. "What I want to know is what would scum like you be doing with a Hyuuga child." Naru looked at the girl next to her. The child was scared out of her mind, she wanted to go home cry in her mother's arms while hugging her tightly. Naru wrapped her arm around the child as best as she could while still recording the encounter.

"It's none of your business." The Kumo Ninja said. "Just hand over the child and I may let you live." Kushina just smiled. "Did the Raikage put you up to this?" She asked. "So I guess the New one would be A? I swear. You idiots are all alike. You don't care if you ruin families you just want power."

The Kumo ninja started laughing. "Lady you have no idea what you're about." Kushina put down her sword. "Really, you don't recognize me at all?" She asked. The ninja took a closer look at Kushina, and then he went completely pale. "Oh shit, The Crimson Death." Kushina smiled sweetly at him. Naru smiled and pulled out a Kumo bingo book she had somehow gotten off of a Kumo ninja.

Naru tapped the Hyuuga girl softly before whispering "My mom." Naru said pointing to Kushina's picture in the book. The picture showed a much young Kushina since an updated version was unavailable at this time. Her stats were off the scale. The child next to her noticed that there was a warning next to the picture.

**Crimson death, do not engage or risk death. If angered pray for a quick death, if enraged GET THE HELL OUT OF KUMO!**

The child blinked. Naru shrugged her shoulders. She hasn't seen her mother in action but she knew her mother was powerful. "So what is it going to be?" Kushina asked. "You can either you can fight me, and die or you can run away like a little bitch?" The Ninja was sweat dropping now. He could run away without the Hyuuga heir, and then be handed over to Konoha for kidnapping the Hyuuga heir, or he could fight Kushina, kill her and become an even bigger Hero to Kumo.

Kushina sighed when she was the smirk on the idiot's face. Kushina had earned herself many names over the years of her ninja career. However there were two that stood out the most. Crimson Death and Crimson Blade. Both names gave details to Kushina's attacks.

The blade of the woman's blade had started to glow a deep crimson in color. As the ninja approach her Kushina had attack. The Kumo ninja didn't have time to scream as Kushina first sliced the hand that held the kunai, then with a spin Kushina swung her sword in a vertical slice right across the ninja's neck. There wasn't any blood because the worn was cauterized sealing the blood from gushing out. The blade turned back into its normal color before Kushina had sealed it away.

"Naru stay were you are." Kushina said. She then turned to the body. She sealed the head and with a fire jutsu had burned the body, someone in Konoha was going to want proof that he is dead. "Okay honey you and the Hyuuga child can come on now." Kushina said. When Naru and the child came out of hiding Naru handed her mother the recording. Kushina smiled at her daughter.

"I'll introduce myself in a little while little one, but for right now we need to move fast and hard to get away from here." The Hyuuga child nodded her head. Kushina gently picked her up and held on to her as Naru and Kushina ran as fast as they can, moving out of the broader and into other region.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown, Land of fire, a few hours later.-

Naru placed a cold wet cloth on the Hyuuga child's forehead. They didn't know that she had gotten a fever during her capture and had to stop at an inn somewhere in the Land of fire. Kushina was writing a report for Minato as she watched her daughter care of the child.

They still had yet to learn the young girls name though as she had passed out along the way. While Naru and her mother was used to sleeping outside, Kushina had doubts that the child now in their care was. So Kushina had gotten a room about ten miles from the Kumo broader.

Once Kushina was done with the report, she made a seal and placed the seal with the head, and the recording of the encounter in the seal. Kushina then started to make hand signs and softly called out. "Summon jutsu." A poof of smoke, and a larger than normal orange cat had appeared. "Oh Shit it's the kid!" The cat yelled out after seeing Naru.

"Kyo, I have a job for you." Kushina said. The cat Kyo looked at her. "I need you to take this to Minato, and only Minato no one else okay?" The cat nodded his head and laid down so Kushina can attach the scroll to a harness on his back. "Once you're done you can go home and tell Toharu I said hi."

The Cat nodded before going to the open window and jumped out, making a bee line for Konoha at top speed. Kushina then turned to her daughter who had fallen asleep holding the Hyuuga child hand. Kushina smiled. Getting up Kushina placed a blanket over her daughter's shoulders to keep her warm. Kushina sighed. She hasn't killed anyone since the end of the war, and it had taken its toll on her.

So Kushina sat on her bed and started praying to be forgiven at for what she had done. While Kushina pray Kitsuna watched the young woman with soft eyes. She then looked over at little Naru, she had given birth to that child, the only other child she had given birth to since the birth of her first born, a child that so powerful he she had to be spilt into nine different children.

Each child became what the humans called Bijuu. Kurama was the youngest her little baby. She doesn't really know about the other eight although she did feel two energies signature coming from Kumo. Maybe she should go and pay them a visit and see how they are doing and if they need to come home. Kitsuna took one more look at Naru before she decided to call it a night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, land of fire, the next day.-

The Hyuuga clan was in an uproar. The heiress to the clan was taken sometime after the signing of the peace treaty and the Kumo bastard was long gone. The worst part was that he knew how to cover his tracks. There was nothing to follow no sent that could be found.

Hiashi is calling for blood. Minato had to kick him out of the office just so he can get some paperwork done. He had send out five squads to go look for the little girl and so far nothing had turned up. If the child was not found she would be lost in Kumo boarders with no hope of ever being brought home.

"Hey Dumbass Wake up." A voice called. Minato looked around looking for the source. "Oh for the love of milk look down." Minato looked down. Sitting on his desk was an orange stripped cat. The cat was a little bit bigger than a normal cat would be. "Kyo?" Minato asked. The cat gave him a smirk. "Got it right in one." The cat then laid down on the desk right on some paperwork.

"Message from the Princess." The orange cat said. Minato smiled. If Kushina knew that Kyo was still calling her that, well Minato didn't want to think about it too much. Taking the scroll Minato had given Kyo the fish stick that he was eating for lunch. "Tell Toharu I said hi." Minato said before Kyo puffed out.

It took a while but Minato gave a sigh of relief. As it turned out Kushina had saved Hinata while she was near the border of Kumo. He knew that was a lie but let it go. Kushina had sealed the head in a scroll that was sealed also with a recording.

After listing to it Minato had just cause to go to war with Kumo for kidnapping a child of the village while under the disguise of a peace treaty. Kumo has been the biggest pain in the neck that the Elemental nations had. Two of the great wars were started because of those bastards and one village was lost thanks to them as well.

It's been debated rather or not to wipe them out. So far things it's been two to ten in favor of not going to war with them. This was due to the fact that they have two jinchuriki rather than Konoha's one. _But Damn Kushina is powerful._ Minato thought. Not even in a Bijuu cloak Kushina had taken down squads of Kumo shinobi and in one swing of her sword.

Looking down Minato felt like an a-one jackass. He was still deeply in love with Kushina and yet he was force to let her go. He should have gone after her the moment he found out she had left. He felt like crying. That was when he felt slim arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Thinking about 'Shina-chan again?" Kasumi asked. Minato handed her the scroll report. Kasumi smiled. "Smart girl, I can't wait to meet Naru." She said. Minato nodded. "Mina, have you told Kushina yet?" Minato shook his head. Kasumi sighed; she knew Minato couldn't say what was needed to be said. "Should I write it for you?" Kasumi had tears in her eyes, she was about to hurt her dearest friend, a sister in all but blood. She got her answer when Minato didn't say anything but nodded his head.

To be continued in part two.

Okay guys Sorry about this but I decided at the last minute to cut this chapter into two parts. I know that I said up top that the next three chapters were going to have a four year time jump in-between, however as I was writing this I realized that the chapter was going to be very long.

So I decided to cut this into two parts. Now before you start calling for my blood you should see the Next button is showing, that is because while I did spilt them into two parts, I will be posting them together. You are still welcome to review this part as the second part is going to be just as long.

Okay so while I'm at it lets go ahead and get down to some notes.

I guess the biggest thing is that Minato and Kushina are divorced. PUT YOUR GUN DIWN RIGHT NOW! As I stated in this chapter and the next chapter, Minato had no choice, as there is a village law that was dated back to the early days of the village.

Now as you remember this was shortly after the clan warring period. So it is possible that at that time clans had few to no members. So the first Hokage along with the council had agreed that if a wife is unable to bear child that there will be a divorce or if so choices may take on a second wife, now there are some rules that must be followed. I will probable list the rules later on in the story if I get a request for them.

But let me reassure you that it's far from over for Minato and Kushina. They are the only official Canon couple that I like (No Hinata and Naruto doesn't count until the series ends with them Married and having children.) so you can bet well see more of them.

Other thing I like to point out. This is something I want to point out but will not become office until much later. This has to do with clans, so pay attention okay. Now this doesn't matter to male members of the clan, however in that same village charter there is another old law that time had forgotten.

As you probably noticed I called the C.R.A the Clan Restoration Act rather that whatever the hell it's normally called. This C.R.A though is really meant for the female clan members. It states that if the last member of the clan is female than it is the male that has to take on the last name of his wife rather than his wife taking on the husband name.

However it is not a reverse harem type thing. This means that anyone who wants to marry Naru will have to take on Naru's last name. But there is a catch. Naru choice in a mate cannot be the only child. But there are other exceptions to this as well.

Say Naru choices to be with say Haku. He is the last member of the Yuki clan, If Naru was to be with him and marry him then the two names will be combined, In this case they will become the Uzumaki-Yuki clan. In my opinion this is a lot better version of the C.R.A then what is out, which is basically used to make harem stories. In this story though it has a better meaning, expect this version in a lot of my stories.

Well I guess the last thing on the list is Minato's new wife. Yes she is an original character and she was Kushina's and Sakumo's team mate. Let's face, Kishimoto is a jackass, he only make character that will either die later on in the story (Like Hayate.) or that they are going to die in the second half. (Case in point, Neji!) So who the hell were Kushina and Minato's classmates?

Well some people think that Mikoto, Fugaku, Sakumo, Hiashi, and his brother Haizshi (?) I will tell you this though Fugaku profile places him Older then Mikoto, so it is possible that he was never part of the same class as Minato and Kushina, the other I'm not sure about, but there is a Hyuuga branch member behind Minato in volume 53 on page 71 and page 73, however I'm not sure because on page 73 the eye color is different compared to page 71 where the eyes look like a Hyuuga.

However the kid does have a bandage covering his forehead, it's possible that it could be Haizshi (?) but anyways back to Kasumi. Kasumi is the only daughter of the Sarutobi clan, again something Kishimoto baka forgot the write about. Anyways. Yes she is an original character and best friends with Kushina and as stated also with Sakumo she became Minato's new wife upon her father request.

Kasumi is just as smart and caring as Kushina, it was what drew them together, and I would LOVE to do a prequel to this story if I get enough requests for one. What I'm saying is that she is also Konohamaru's mother, meaning that Konohamaru is Naru's little half-brother. I figured hey they are already as close as brothers so why not the hell make them siblings in the story?

That is only the big change there will be, umm maybe, don't know yet. Now Speaking of Kushina and her team though, yes Hiruzen did take them on as students, but as you read he did it in secret, I figured while writing these if Tsunade was training Sakura while in office why not Hiruzen? So I had him take on a new team.

Again I would love to do a prequel to this story, but you have to request it. The problem begin that it will be mostly guess work as we have no clue what went on during the second war, and Minato looked to be in his late teens to early twenties by the time the third war had ended, So it would mostly be an original story with guesses thrown in, and I love a good challenge.

Well guys and girls that's it for this part, Part 2 is up next (in more ways than one.) so I hope that you enjoyed this part if you want you can review this chapter or wait until you have read the next one, it's up to you, oh and stating in the next chapter I will be posting a vote to see who should be paired up with Naru. So see you there.

Kidan out (but I hope to see you in a minute or two.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two  
Part Two. (See notes at the end of the chapter.)

-Unknown town in the Land of fire.-

It's been a week since Kushina had rescued the young Hyuuga girl named Hinata. It didn't take long for the two girls to also become best friends. Hinata was a very sigh girl but for some reason Naru would try to make her open up.

Kushina was making her way to an eatery that she had picked out for the three of them. While they traveled Kushina had started teaching Hinata in basic school, and much like Naru Hinata took to the lessons like a fish took to water, Hinata like Naru was very smart.

The reason she was in town was that she was going to her monthly meeting with two people, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Namikaze who were also Naru's grandparents. Naru loved spending time with her grandmother and would often kick her grandfather in the shin for being a pervert.

Usually Kushina would meet them in a village in the land of Waves, but since last week Kushina was still traveling in the land of fire. As she entered the eatery she spotted the two right away. Kushina smiled and waved at them. The two girls followed her as she took a seat.

"The free loader is Hinata Hyuuga." Naru said in a jokily manner. Hinata gave Naru a deadpan look and replied. "You're one to talk little miss puppy eyes." Naru turned to her friend and stuck out her lounge. Hinata without warning grabbed it. "I am not a fly so keep it in your mouth Naru-chan." Kushina just shook her head at the two.

Kushina handed Jiraiya some report scrolls. She had a grim look on her face. "I've been hearing rumors of a possible new village." Kushina said. "The rumor is nothing new, but the person who may be leading it is." Kushina handed them a picture the only shot of a wanted man from Konohagakure.

The man had long black hair, pale skin and even though you can see them the two would know the person anywhere. "Orochimaru." Jiraiya said. Kushina nodded. "I caught him doing a business deal with a little man that goes by the name Gato." Kushina said handing him a picture of the midget. "Turns out he has a bunch of land contacts in all of the five nations." Kushina took out a note book.

"However he had sold land that he owns in the Land of Rice patties." Kushina paled a little. 'That bastard has also been looking into buying Whirlpool for some time now, but because Konoha owns a share of the land they have stopped him from buying." Now she had a pissed off look on her face. "That little bitch better stay away from Whirlpool, or he'll be sorry."

"Mama, watch your mouth." Naru said next to her after smacking Kushina in the head with a paper fan. This causes the other three people at the table to laugh at both mother and daughter. "Anyways I have a spy keeping a watch out for Orochimaru but knowing that snake…" She stops herself from saying the rest as Naru was once again ready to hit her mother with the fan. "He would have left without any more traces."

Naru set the paper fan down, seeing as how she didn't need it. Out of all the people the he Knew Orochimaru only had ever feared one person. That person was Kushina herself. He wouldn't go near her or try anything to get under her skin. To date there has only been a handful that could fight Kushina and come out alive, those where her closest friends and family.

Jiraiya remember when Kushina was thirteen she had taken on both members of the Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan. However it wasn't Kushina skills that made Kushina dangerous, it was her mind that made her that. Kushina knew the weakness of both clans, and while both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans where dangerous, they had never been able to work together as a team.

Kushina had used that to her avenged and had forced to have them fight each other. Kushina won only because she had used her brain smarts. As a child in the academy Kushina wasn't very smart, she could never sit down for long before she would get impatient and start yelling at the teacher.

It was later found out that Kushina had a form of ADD. It had caused Kushina problems growing up, but as Tsunade watches Kushina interact with Naru she couldn't help but think Kushina had grown into a fine young woman. That was why what she was about to tell Kushina was going to be hard. "Kushina there's something that you should know." Tsunade said.

Kushina held up her hand. The young woman turns to her daughter and friend. "Naru, why don't you and Hinata go over to the arcade and play a few games?" Naru got up and took Hinata's hand. "Okay, see you in a few." Kushina nodded as she watched her daughter and friend leave. She then turns back to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "I know about the divorce and Minato getting remarried." Kushina said.

They gave her a shock look. If Kushina already knew, then why haven't she said anything? "I've known for some time now." Kushina said as she took a deep breath. "But despite all of that I don't blame Minato. The council is a bunch of idiots only caring about money and the status of the clans in the village." Kushina stopped to sip of water.

"I blame this on one person and one person only." The look in Kushina eyes said it all. "You tell Danzo this. I don't care how many people in the Root program he has; He is to stay away from the Namikaze family, for if one child goes missing, if one hair is harmed on their heads. Kami himself will not be able to stop me."

As the Two Sannin looked at her they could see Kushina eyes had changed, they were no longer the loving and caring eyes of their friend, but a deadly warrior who will stop at nothing to get her revenge, and just like that it was gone. Kushina didn't want to deal with this anymore than she had to. "Anyways how about we get the children and get some dinner?" Kushina asked with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Whirlpool, Land of Eddies, two years later.-

Two years have passed since that day and Kushina was watching Naru and Hinata practice the chakra control. Of course Naru control was almost none existent. Looks like I have to think of a harder exercise for her to do. Kushina thought to herself. Hinata is coming along nicely though. Shame I have to take her back to the village soon.

Two years ago Kushina was given a mission to look after Hinata; it was a request from Hiashi, Hinata's father. The ranking for the mission was an S-rank, why that was Kushina didn't know but it was probably for back pay for taking care of Hinata. However Hiashi had asked that Hinata be brought back to the village by the time Hinata turned six years old.

For some reason Naru understood this, saying that Hinata shouldn't be away from her family for too long. Kushina agreed and when she had started training Naru she had also started training Hinata as well. Both girls had taken training very well. Kushina didn't start to teach them any jutsu yet, she told them that they should build up their Chakra coils first. So like any other person Kushina had ran them though training exercises.

However things were not always training. While teaching the children Kushina would take them on 'field trips' to other villages as part of their history lessons. While that was the case, Kushina would meet up with her spy network. Again like with Jiraiya and Tsunade they would meet up once a month, and her spies would give Kushina some information as well as highly detailed reports.

It was though these reports that Kushina may have found two more Uzumaki clan members. It was a mother and daughter pair much like Kushina and Naru. Getting to them was going to be the hard part. They lived in one of the villages that had help destroy whirlpool to begin with. Kushina would have to let it go for now. However she did give her spy a scroll to give to the mother of the two.

There was nothing new but there was one that had caught Kushina eyes and it nearly set her over the edge. It appears that Gato was still trying to buy the full rights to Whirlpool, for what she didn't know knowing that her birth home was going to be endangered if she didn't do something soon Kushina had decided that she would make a trip to Konoha since her time with Hinata was up.

Hopefully Kushina can rightfully buy the rest of the land deeds to Whirlpool before Gato could or Kushina would kill the little bastard and then take the deed from his cold dead hands. She rather not kill the little midget though, it would be too much paper work for her.

Kushina decided not to rebuild Whirlpool like she wanted. The truth was the island was sinking, She had predicted that whatever the hell destroyed the village may have destroyed the Island. Kushina have at best two maybe three years left before Whirlpool was lost to the depths of the ocean. For a while now she had her clones gather everything she could from old documents to the Uzumaki grand Library.

The treasury was already packed; it took more than a third of the sealing scrolls Kushina had. She would need to get more when she goes to Konoha. The Uzumaki clan compound though was outside of Konoha, on a land owned by Kushina herself, when she had bought it after turning eighteen. She still owed the land but was sure the houses would need repairing.

Once there, Kushina will start making an underground high security Library to protect the Uzumaki Scrolls, because some of them were beyond old she couldn't move the originals out of the original Library. As much as she hated to think it the original clan Library would go down with the Island.

Maybe it would be better to have Gato by the Island, It was going under one way or the other anyways, there wasn't much she could safe, Ninja files of long dead shinobi, mission reports, and even medical records were taken out of the Uzukage's office and placed in scrolls, and almost everything was now safely placed in scrolls.

Kushina made up her mind; she would sell her deed of the Island to Gato, and let him suffer the loss when the Island was seven miles deep in the ocean. She really hated to leave her home the first time, but now she had no choice in the matter, whirlpool was going to sink, rather she liked it or not. Now she just had to find a way to get the animals off the Island. That was not going to be fun at all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Gato." A shady looking man said as he knocked on his boss's door. "There is a woman who wishes to talk to you; she says she has something you might like." Gato was a busy man but when he heard this he had told the doorman to let the woman in.

Kushina walked in wear a business like suit. A Long grey shirk, with a white shirt and grey jacket. She had on brown stocking and was wearing designer high heel shoes. In her hand she was carrying a briefcase and had on a nice smile. "Greeting Gato, I am Kushina Uzumaki." Gato eyes widen he has been trying to find this woman for a long time.

"I believe that you have been looking for me." Kushina took a seat at the front of his desk and crossed her legs. Gato however was transfixed at how beautiful she was. Long legs, a slim waist, and nice B-cup size breasts. She wore her long hair in a French style braid and she wasn't wearing any jewelry, but she did wear lite make-up.

"Okay so here's the deal Mr. Gato." Kushina started not like how this pervert was looking at her. "From what I understand you wish to buy Whirlpool in the former land of Eddies, am I correct in this manner?" Gato coughed into his hand and nodded.

"Yes I wish for more land, basically I need a large land mass to help build new ships." Kushina nodded it sounded far but Kushina knew better. "This is what I am willing to pay." Gato wrote down a number and handed Kushina the slip. It was a very large amount, enough to pay for Naru's needs until her great-grandchildren had graduated the Ninja academy.

"As you know I only own after of the deed." Kushina said liking the offer very much, now it was only a matter if he had the money. "It's an own fact that the other half of the deed belong to Konoha, it was given to the first Hokage as a wedding gift and a treaty of friendship between Villages when Mito Uzumaki married the first Hokage." This was were a lot of people made a mistake, it wasn't Konoha that own the other half, it was the Senju clan.

"I see so who owns the second half of the deed." Gato said. He got his answer when a Very busty blond hair woman walked in. "That would be me Mr. Gato." Tsunade Senju said and she lend against the door. This was a gamble and while Tsunade was very poor at gambling she was sure this one will fall throw in their favor.

Gato leaned back in his chair and studied to two. He has been a business man for a long time. Usually he could smell a trap, but this time around he didn't. Sitting back up Gato said. "I will pay you the same price as Miss Uzumaki here." Gato said. Kushina handed the little note to Tsunade who smiled. "I don't see why not, that is good land to use for a dry dock and its rich in building materials. Kushina what do you say?"

Kushina decided to play act like she was thinking this through. Gato understood on the outside but on the inside he was impatient he want that land and even though he could kill them and take the deeds he wanted to play this fairly. "Okay Mister Gato you have a deal." Kushina said. "I'll have my Lawyer draw us a contact and we can meet here in two days." Kushina said as she handed him a card. The card read "Namikaze law office, you don't win you don't pay." Kushina stood up and shook Gato's hand.

"I will call you tomorrow for a time. Make sure that you have the money in cash Mr. Gato." Kushina said with a warm smile. Tsunade soon followed her out the door. Once the door closed Gato was nearly jumping for joy. "I finally did it, I finally get Whirlpool." Gato smiled thinking about all the riches that was left on the land, it would be almost wroth the billions he would pay to both of the ladies.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Outside Gato Corp.-

Once she was outside Kushina could barely hold in her laughter, she grabbed Tsunade's hand and almost dragged her away from the building. Once she was far enough away Kushina started laughing Tsunade soon followed in the younger woman's laughter. 'Oh my Kami, did you see the amount he is willing to pay?" Kushina nearly cried out.

Tsunade nodded she had stars in her eyes, she could pay off all her debts and still have enough money left over to finally start the medical program that the council had denied her so long ago. "Yes I did, and Still can't believe he is willing to pay that much." Tsunade said. "The next part is up to Jiraiya hopefully he doesn't swear this up." Kushina said with a frown.

"Dear, Jiraiya is a lot of things, but when it comes to this he is a master at work." Tsunade didn't tell her that Jiraiya had scam a lot of people out of money before for the village back when Konoha had a program going to stop criminals like Gato from gaining too much power. This would have been prefect for Konoha if they had own the rights to the Island. Tsunade was beyond glade that she didn't gamble the deed away.

All that Kushina had to do was make she give Gato the right time and meet him on the day of the signing. Then Tsunade and she would be set for life. Kushina would put half away for Naru and her future children; she wasn't sure what Tsunade would do with her's though. "If Gato thinking he is getting anything off the Island he is sadly mistaken." Kushina said softly, Tsunade nodded, knowing full well Kushina had packed anything and everything of value. Even going as far as entering the houses that have been deserted during the war, if she hasn't already done it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The law office of Namikaze, two days later.-

"Greeting Mr. Gato." Jiraiya said. "I'm Nathan Namikaze." Gato shook his hand and then had taken a seat that was offered to him. "As you are well of were of my clients want to sell their deeds to the Land of Eddies." Gato nodded. "I assume that you are well aware that that Island was destroyed during one of the great nations correct?" again Gato Nodded. "Then you are aware of the risks that it involved?" Again Gato nodded.

"Very well. " Jiraiya bought out some paper work for all three of them. Kushina's and Tsunade's were fakes of course already having made up fake papers about a day ago. Gato was done before the ladies were finished. Jiraiya took the papers from Kushina and Tsunade and looked them over. "You forgot to sign here dear." Jiraiya said making a show for Gato. Kushina blushed and made to show that she was signing the missing signature.

Once she was finished Jiraiya took the papers into the back and made copies the only one that would count though was Gato's. Jiraiya came back and handed them a folder each one carrying a copy of the document. 'Now Miss Uzumaki, Miss Senju you please being out your deeds?" Kushina and Tsunade bought them out of a briefcase again it was just for show.

"Mr. If you would be so kind to bring out your payment." Gato Nodded and snapped his figures. Two men each carrying a briefcase in each hand set them down on a table. "Now Miss Uzumaki, Miss Senju please stands and go to your cases." They each got up and walked to the briefcases and stood there.

"Now Mr. Gato." Jiraiya said. "You may pick up the deeds and you may leave the building if we are finished with our business." Gato nodded and picked up the deeds. Since is business was finish he bid the ladies a good farewell and left the building.

Once the little bastard was gone Kushina and Tsunade opened their cases their eyes had widened when they saw all the yen that was in the cases. They soon started to count it. 'It's…it's all here." Kushina said looking on in amazement. Tsunade was nodded as well. "The little idiot probably thinks that he will strike it rich." Tsunade said. Kushina sealed her money into a scroll then placed the scroll in another scroll, Tsunade was doing the same.

The two turned to Jiraiya. "Thank you Jiraiya." The white haired man nodded his head. "It was a pleasure." He then had a frown on his face. "I miss this part of the job, but the council thought it was a waste of time." Tsunade nodded. Kushina sighed.

"I guess the only thing left to do is get Naru and Hinata and head off to Konoha." Kushina said. As she stands back up. "At least now I have more for funding my estate." Kushina said with a smile. "I just hope it's not in too bad of shape." Tsunade put a hand on Kushina's shoulder. "It'll be fine you'll see." Kushina smiled. Thinks had never looked better. She probable pulled the biggest scam in the history of the world and Gato will regret ever setting foot on Whirlpool.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, one month later.-  
It's been six years since she last set foot in Konoha, and not much had changed over the years. However there was one difference, it was a lot more peaceful. When Kushina had left the war had been over for only a year, however there was still threats.

Now the people of the village seem to be more alive going to and from stores doing their daily jobs. Everyone was a little bit friendlier then she remembered... Kushina smiled as she watched her daughter who had wide eyes as she saw what a ninja village was like with people in it.

Kushina was worried that Naru was going to get sick from the amount of times the child had to turn just to take in the sights. The group was making their way to the Hokage tower. It was there that Kushina would drop off Hinata and then she and Naru would leave for their new home.

Once they got to the tower the doors were open for them to walk in. Kushina smiled as she saw Minato sitting at the desk doing a bunch of Paper work, he was so lost in his work he didn't see Kushina's smirk. Kushina put a figure to her lips signaling for Naru to stay quiet. Kushina quietly as possible snuck up behind Minato quietly took in a deep breath and yelled out "HEY MINATO WHAT YA DOING?!"

The result that she was looking for came with Minato jumped right out of his skin hit his head on the ceiling on crash down on his desk. He looked up with swirls in his eyes. "Shina-chan, look at the pretty birdies." Minato said before he crossed his eyes and passed out.

Naru looked at Hinata. "That's the fourth Hokage?" She asked her friend. "What a wimp!" Naru yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "If he the one protecting us we are all doomed." Naru then started crying fake anime tears, causing Hinata to sweat drop.

Kushina laughed, that is almost what Kushina herself did when Minato was announced to become the Fourth Hokage and what does Minato do? The wimp faints. Kushina smiled she would do what she did back then but she can't now, so she does the next best thing and slaps him hard on the cheeks.

"No body's home go away." Minato said in a daze. Kushina frowns and slaps him again. "Sorry the number you are trying to reach is out of service." Kushina drops Minato back on the desk. This causes him to hit his head once more on the desk. 'Hey mom is the desk okay?" Naru asked. Kushina smiled. "I'm not sure sweetie, Minato was always known for his hard head." Kushina said.

"That never stopped you from liking it." Minato said with a smile. Kushina frown and knocked him back into a daze. "Still an idiot." Kushina muttered. Naru titled her head to the side. 'What did he mean by that Mama?" Naru asked innocently while Hinata squeaked out and turned a very bright red. Kushina smiled and patted Naru on the head. "When you're older okay?"

Naru just pouted. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine." However Kushina was already out of the room and was getting a bucket of water. "Naru, be a sweetie and move the fourth to the floor and away from the desk please?" Naru nodded and with Hinata's help moved Minato to the floor and about a few feet from the desk.

Kushina stands over Minato. "Man Overboard!" Kushina yells out and dumps the bucket of hot onto Minato. "Ahh!" Minato screams as he glares at Kushina who just give him a smile and a wave. "What the hell is with you and throwing hot water on people?" Minato asked.

"I wanted to see if you turned into a girl when splashed with hot water." Kushina replied back. A second later Naru slaps him with her paper fan. "No cursing!" Naru yelled out. Minato looked at the little six year old and blinks. "Oh shit it's a mini me of Kushina!" That yearned him other slap in the face by Naru's fan.

"Bad Hokage!" Naru said. Minato sighed and looked at the little hellion, Red hair check, likes to slap people check. Blue eyes che…._wait blue eyes?_ Minato took a closer look at Naru's eyes. He then looks at Kushina as she smiles softly and nods her head.

"You going to be good or do I smack you again?" Naru asked rising her fan. Minato smiles and softly says. "I'll be good." This causes Naru to smile and for Kushina to cry softly, father and Daughter had finally met. Even if little Naru doesn't know it yet.

To Be Continued…..

Naru is not going to be abusive in this story. She will only smack people that well curse when she is around. But she does grow out of it after getting smacked herself by a toddler Konohamaru.

I changed a lot of things then I had planned. I wanted Naru to meet Minato when she had turned twelve but meeting him at the age of six and slapping him in the face for cursing was something I wanted to do. As you can tell Hinata is not quite so shy in this story. She still the Hinata some of you (Most?) of you love she just has more confidence in herself and her abilities; this was all thanks to Kushina.

But the Best thing I did was Gato. Oh I wanted to do something with him for a while, does this mean that he dies when Whirlpool sinks? Oh Hell no! Just you wait until Kushina meet up with him in waves I'm sure you'll like it.

Well that is pretty much it. In the next chapter Naru will meet the fourth Hokage's children and play with them while Kushina, Minato, and Kasumi have a heart to heart. So until next time.

Kidan out.


	4. Chapter 4

After this chapter I might time jump to when Naru is eight years old. This also might be a short chapter I don't know yet. Anyways after thinking it over this is going to be the third and last part of Chapter two. Original I wanted chapter two to be in two parts but I need to give Kushina closer.

Also I came up with a Title for a possible Prequel to this story called Legends of Kushina. Yeah I know silly name but she is fast becoming my favorite character in the story. I also have a thing for red hairs and that's why I make my Female Naruto with red hair.

Any who, I hope you enjoy this last part of chapter two.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Child of the Kitsune  
Chapter Two, Part three

-Hokage Tower, late evening.-

"Thanks for your help Kushina" Minato said as he stretched out like a cat. The red hair woman next to him smiled. "Not a problem I did it because I caused you a delay earlier with my prank." She said as she looked to the couch only to see her six year old daughter sleeping peaceful on it.

"She's beautiful." Minato said. He couldn't believe that the little red hair girl was his first born. "Kushina…" Kushina placed a figure on his lips. "Minato, I know if I can get a copy of that law I might fine a loop hole, but for now keep a lid on it." Minato nodded.

That was when Minato got an idea. He had a copy at his house. So he pulled out some courage and asked. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Kushina blinked she wasn't sure if she could trust herself not to scare Minato's wife. "I have a copy of the law and Naru can meet the twins since she'll be in there school year."

Kushina nodded. Minato got up and picked up the still sleeping Naru who was using his jacket as a blanket. Minato was surprised at how light she was. "How much does she weigh?" Minato asked. Kushina sighed and petted her daughter's hair. "Not as much as I would like her to be." Kushina was getting ready for Minato reaction. "Wait is she purring?" Kushina nodded with a warm smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Namikaze Estate, Konoha, a few minutes later-

"I'm home." Minato called out. He had gotten a "Hey pops." from his son Arashi, while he had gotten a hug from his daughter Rayne. "Welcome home daddy." She said. Kushina had gotten a good look at Rayne. She has medium length blond hair that had some spiking to it in the front. She wore a plane blue tee shirt and was wearing black civilian style pants.

His son Arashi was sitting in a recliner chair with his feet hanging over one arm while reading a scroll of some sort. He was wearing blue civilian style pants with a black sleeveless shirt, Like Rayne he had blond hair but with more spikes. "So Spiky hair is a family trait?" Kushina asked. Minato just shrugged his shoulder. "It could be." Kushina eyes widen when she heard that voice. _No way._ Kushina thought she turned around and standing in the doorway holding a two year old baby was her sister in all but blood.

'Excuse me for a second Sumi-chan." Kushina said as she grabbed Minato without looking as he was trying to get away. She then dragged him into one of the bedrooms, closed and locked the doors and windows with a seal and turned to Minato who was sweating. "YOU MARRIED KASUMI YOU FLIPPING BASTARD?!" Kushina yelled at Minato.

Outside the room Naru shot up and said. "My cursing senses just got off." Before she fell back on the couch and went back to sleep.

Back in the room Kushina had grabbed Minato by his shirt and started shaking him like crazy. "I don't believe you, how could you marry my best friend?" Minato was starting to get dizzy he wanted Kushina to stop so he could explain himself. "Well Say something you Jackass!"

"It was Hiruzen's idea." Minato got out without biting his tongue. Kushina stopped shaking him and dropped him to the floor. "He wanted to protect me, saying that he had never trusted the council." Kushina sat down on the bed and looked at Minato. "He even said that they would backstab the Hokage just to gain control of the village."

It was possible. Kushina wouldn't put it passed Danzo to try this bullshit just to gain control of a move that Kushina help invent. "Danzo, He wants the flying thunder god technique." Minato nodded. "Since you won't give it to him he figures wait until you have enough children, and then kidnap one of them and blame it on another village like Iwa." Kushina placed her head in her hands.

"I should have never come back." Minato sat next to her, and rubbed her back. "Did you come up with a cover story for Naru?" He asked. Kushina nodded only four people knew the truth about Naru. "It was something I came up with the moment she was placed in my arms." Kushina said. She took out a few picture of when Naru was a baby. Minato smiled as he looked throw them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naru was helping Kasumi in the kitchen making dinner. Kasumi had tried to protest of course but Naru said that she loves to help cook. It was something that Naru and her mother did in Whirlpool. Having Naru help also kept Kasumi from worrying about Kushina. She knew as long as Kasumi was married to him she wouldn't try anything, and that's what worries her.

Kasumi wanted Minato and Kushina back together, sure she loves Minato, but it wasn't the same love that her two best friends had. Minato had loved Kushina from day one, and in her heart Kasumi knew that Kushina had loved Minato around the same time, even if the young woman won't admit it. The plan was simple.

Marry Minato to protect him until Kushina returns, find a loop hole in the village law so that they can get back together, Then divorce Minato with no hard feeling and share rights to the children, it was supposed to be that easy. The problem was Kushina.

Kushina loves Kasumi to the point of her being a sister. She would never want to hurt Kasumi just to get Minato back. Sure she could do it if it was someone else but not Kasumi. Hell Kushina had even protected Kasumi from bad boyfriends back when they were teenagers. Kasumi sighed. She would have to talk to Minato; Kushina probably already told him that she won't try to get them to divorce.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kushina sighed. If it was anyone other than Kasumi she could do it. When they were young Kushina had protected Kasumi from boys that only wanted one thing. Kasumi was a very beautiful woman and she was sought after by many suitors.

The thing was they only saw her as the "Hokage's Daughter" and a possible sex slave if they got married. So Kushina would chase them away to protect Kasumi's innocents. Kushina smiled at that, oh how she loved doing that. At one point she had even chased Minato away when he asked Kasumi out once when they were thirteen.

Sure Minato may have loved Kushina from the start but as a child he didn't know what love was, as time went by he developed a crush and he wanted to know if it was real. It wasn't until they had turned sixteen that Minato understood his feeling for the red head.

"I still love you." Minato said. Kushina sighed. "I know I still love you too." She took his hand into hers and held it. "Minato you have to understand, I love Kasumi and I always, always wanted her to have a happy family." Minato winched Kushina placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you Minato, like you said you're my life line, but I can't cause pain to my sister." Minato took hold of Kushina and held her.

That was when they heard a crash coming from the kitchen; the two had gotten up and walked out of the room. In the kitchen Kasumi was just blinking at Naru, the young child before her had her head titled and was blinking back. "Is everything okay?" Kushina asked.

Kasumi gave a nerves laugh and nodded. "Sorry, your daughter is just so cute." Naru blinked again. "What all I asked was how do you have two babies in your stomach? You didn't eat them did you?" It took a minute before the three adults had started laughing. Kasumi held her stomach as she laughed. "Kushina, Naru is differently your daughter."

Kushina though her laughter could only mutter about her have weird quirks. This caused her two friends to laugh harder. Naru though had her arms crossed and had a confused look on her face. What was so funny about what she asked?

Xxxxxxxxxx

-An hour later-

After dinner Naru and the twins went to the play room while the three adults sat in the living room. Kushina sat in the chair while Minato and Kasumi were on the couch. In Kushina hands was a copy of the law that forced the two to become the latest people to Sliptsville.

Kushina was in deep thought as she was reading it. Then it hit her. In one of the rules a medical record had to prove that Kushina couldn't any children. A new medical record could prove them wrong the problem was she would have to get pregnant for it to work. Fat chance that was going to happen, she was a one man woman and her man was taken by her sister.

"When were the two of you married?" Kushina asked. Minato and Kasumi looked at each other. "About six months after you left, a week later Kasumi was pregnant with the twins." Kushina nodded. She set the scroll down and looked at the two. "Then by alights they had forced an Illegal divorce." This had the two sitting up.

"However from what I understand, it was a week after I left that the council had forced the divorce, using at the time the current medical report that they had at the time." Minato nodded. "Six months after I left I was in whirlpool I wanted to be alone in the mediation chamber, the rest you know." Kushina picked up her cup of water.

"I decided not to come back because Naru was still very little at the time." Minato nodded. "However we do have a case. If I were to get a new medical record, it would show that I am able to bear children now." Kasumi nodded she was happy for her sister. "However, I can't separate the two of you up." Kasumi got up and went to Kushina. She knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Kushina…" Before Kasumi could say anything though Kushina shook her head. "No Kasumi, I always wanted you to be happy." Kushina said. She looked at but Minato and Kasumi. "While it's not the same love that Minato has for me, he does love and cares a great deal about you." Kasumi gives Kushina a sad smile.

Looks like her fears became a reality. Kushina wasn't going to fight this. Minato had stayed on the couch. With a sigh he got up and walked over to Kushina. He took her chin and raised her head and kissed her softly. Kushina at first fought it but then she had started to slowly return the kiss, tears fell from her eyes as she realized want the kiss was. 'It was a good-bye but I am still very much in love with you' kiss.

Kasumi sat on the couch tears were also in her eyes. For as long as she knew her, Kushina had always won every nettle she had ever been in. Sure she had a rocky start, but she had never lost; now she watches as her friend, Team mate, and sister, losses her heart because the damn council couldn't leave things alone.

The two broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes. "The Council needs to pay." Minato said. Kushina nodded. She then pointed to the Law. "And they will Mina-chan." Kushina said. "It's about time you grow some balls and Show the civilians council whose boss." Kasumi nodded. She loves her husband but he could be a push over sometimes. The three of them then decided enough was enough for the drama and decided to check on the children.

Laying there on the floor were their four children deep in a peaceful sleep. Konohamaru was sleeping on Naru's chest while the young girl had her arms wrapped around him; Arashi was on one side holding Naru while Rayne was holding Naru from the other side. All four children had smiles on their young faces.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, a few weeks later, main council room.-

Three weeks have passed since that night. Kushina would come over and help Kasumi with the Lunches and dinner, for the family. The two have a lot to catch up on. After dinner Kushina and Minato would talk about getting there revenge on the Civilian Council.

During the day Kushina would teach Naru about the village, as she wasn't going to enroll Naru into the academy until she was eight years old. Kasumi, much like Kushina have been teaching the twins some basic schooling as well, so the two would team up once more only this time they were doing so as teachers.

However it was a few nights after that night that they have decided on a plan of action. At first Kushina had loudly and very clearly protested against phase one of the plan, get Kushina pregnant. It wasn't until Kasumi had something in Kushina's ear that gave the woman a full on body blush. That was when things had gotten weird and Kushina doesn't remember it much, but they didn't get the results that they had been looking for. Of course that didn't mean the three of them didn't have fun trying though.

However they had ran out of time and it was time to get some revenge, on the Civilian council, and the elders. Kushina had walked in wearing the clothing robs of the Uzumaki clan. Since Minato, Kasumi, and herself have been busy with each other Kushina had seemed happier, and a little on the skinner side. She had taken a seat in an empty chair on the Shinobi side. This had caused the council some confusion.

"If I can have everyone, I would like to get this meeting started." Minato said. "I'm sure as you may have noticed that **Miss** Uzumaki is in the Uzumaki clan seat." There were of course a few nods. "That is because I have asked Kushina to take part in the council meeting." Minato raised his hand to shut the council up.

"She had told me though that until she had set her affairs with her spy network, she will not however take part in any voting, but she will have a voice in this meeting, Kushina you have the stand." Kushina stood up and walked to a podium she was carrying a folder with her. The folder as everyone took notice of was a medical folder.

"I'll try to make this as quickly as I can, I don't like you." Kushina said while looking at the Civilian side of the room. "And the rest of you need to….Shikaku wake the hell up." Kushina had yelled at the brown haired man who was sleeping. Kushina muttered under her breath about lazy asses and people that had sticks up their asses, she then paled a little and looked around the room.

Realizing that Naru was with Kasumi and the other children back in the Namikaze estate Kushina turned her attention back to the council. "Sorry, I had forgotten my daughter isn't hear, she has a bad habit of smacking family members in the head for cursing." This had drawn looks for the Council. Kushina sighed.

"Never mind, you all know the story of how I adopted a baby that I believe is an Uzumaki, I won't know until she's about eleven." Kushina looked down. "As of right now, I am pressing charges of breaking article ten nineteen of the village charter. An article that states and I quote. 'In no way shape or form should the civilian council interfere in the life of the acting Hokage. To do so is cause for removal of all acting council members."

The room was in an up roar. Minato sat back in his chair. Turns out their careful planning wasn't needed as they thought. Since phase one was a bust since Kushina didn't get pregnant, something that had sadden Minato a little Kushina did explain to him that Kitsuna said it was going to take time. Phase two can still work.

"Since you have caused the Hokage to divorce me his previous wife…." Kushina said with a smile. "That mean each and every one of you ass hats are now out of a job." Kushina just gave them an evil glare; she would deal with them later. "Oh yes about that one article that was used. As it turns out, that article became void when article ten nineteen was used."

Minato gave a look of shock at Kushina. "Are you saying that they should have never forced us to divorce in the first place?" Kushina nodded. "Okay then." Minato said. "I have put up with you bastards for long enough, as of right now; you are all fired from this council." The civilian council had started to protest.

Minato had slammed them with enough killer intent that some of them paled and other to release their blows. "ENOUGH!" Minato yelled out. "You assholes ruined my life, yes I do love my new wife, but I was very deeply in love with Kushina, You ruined my life, now it's time I ruin yours." A council woman from the Haruno clan stood up.

"Lord Hokage, while I blame myself for what I have caused you, not all of us in the civilian council had much of a course." She said. She was an elderly woman, her once pinkish hair now going grey. "If I may, I would like to bring up charges against the three elders." Danzo looked at her. He had promised her pain if she ever spoke out against him.

However before Danzo could give the command though hidden seals , chains that was made out of pure chakra had shot out of Kushina's wrists and had wrapped them around him. "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" Kushina yelled out and with she pulled Danzo to her she grabbed him by his robs. "I should kill you, but I won't." Then Kushina had started to slap a shit load of seal on Danzo's body.

When she was done Kushina dropped his smoking and screaming body to the floor. "I've cut off your chakra supply. You and the rest of the elders are hereby under arrest for treason, insubordination, and black mail." Kushina said. That was when all hell had broken in the council hall. Several men had jump down and started to attack both the civilian side and the shinobi side.

The Shinobi was protecting the civilian side like they were supposed to. Some taking hit, they were none fatal though. Several of the masked men had attacked Kushina to get to Danzo leading some to believe that they were root members.

Kushina fought fast and hard. Seeing that the shinobi council members were being attacked Kushina cried out. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The tide of the battle had turned. The Toot members saw losing and fast as Kushina stood over Danzo's down body. During the fighting, Kushina gave the old man several kicks to the ribs. "Oops." Kushina said. Then she would kick him again.

Several Minutes have passed. Kushina, Her clones, the Shinobi councilmen and Minato were all panting by the time it had ended. Minato picked up Danzo, who was still out of it thanks to Kushina's seals. A little bit of blood was coming from his mouth but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Several more minutes have passed and the council was once again by in session. "Lord Minato, is it wise to continue today?" A civilian councilman asked. Minato nodded. "We continue." Minato said. "However the fact reminds that the Civilian council will disband. I believe you people have severed long enough, it's time to bring in some new people and some fresh ideas."

The Civilian Councilmen and women took their seats and started talking among themselves. It had taken a little while but when they were finish, the Haruno elder stood up. "My dear Honored Hokage, we the civilian Council wishes to thank you." She said. Kushina could tell she was speaking the truth. "We also like to apologies to you and Lady Kushina, you must understand we really did have your best interest."

Minato didn't know what to say. With a soft sigh, Minato nodded to the elderly woman. "Council woman Akane Haruno, and to the rest of the Civilian Council, I accept your apology, and I hope that you enjoy your retirement with your families." Minato said. "As for Danzo Shimura, His clan assets and estate will be taken upon his trail."

Shikaku stood up and looked at Minato. "Lord Hokage, what are your plans for a new civilian council?" He asked. Minato looked at him and smiled. "I'll explain that in a little bit Shikaku." He then turned to the two elder advisors. They did not look the look that he had on his face. "Your service to the Hokage is over, I want you to pack your things and leave the tower."

Homura Mitokado had tried to protest saying that he couldn't do that, however it was Kushina who said. "Actually, Minato has every right to fire you, as acting Hokage he could choose anyone he wants as his advisors." The red head said as she was looking at her nails. Minato nodded. A blond man that was sitting next to Shikaku stood up next.

"Yes Inochi." Minato asked. "Sir, who do you plan to replace them with?" He asked. Minato looked thoughtful for a second, and then he smiled. "They will be Hiruzen Sarutobi and Tsunade Senju. I will also be adding a new abdication to the Hokage." Minato said. "This will happen in case the Hokage is attacked." Everyone in the room gave Minato a weird look.

"The new Vice Hokage will have the same duties as the Hokage but they will be limited to what he or she can do." Minato explained. "This will also limit the amount of paper work." Kushina took over from there.

"The acting Vice Hokage will also move round the village checking security check points with in the village and at the same time getting to know the people of the Konoha." Everyone looked thoughtful. "However there is a downside." Minato explained. "The office of Vice Hokage is limited to four years in office, He or she can then re-run for the office again or retire and let some new take their place."

One of the former civilian council members asked. "Why is the office limited?" Minato looked at him and said. "It's limited so that the person doesn't gain too much power." Minato said. "I can tell you that it would be so easy for me to have killed you, having this much power I could have ordered my shinobi forces take over this village."

"Yeah until Kasumi or I smack you upside the head." Kushina said with a smile. Minato smiled at her. "In any case that will be it for now." Minato stood up. "I hereby call this meeting to a close. Civilian council, you will remain in office until the end of the year, after which you must leave your office and let someone new take your place."

With that Minato closed the meeting and everyone was stepping out. Kushina couldn't wait to get home and see her little girl. Kushina was glade that she had gotten her revenge, it felt good slapping Danzo with the seals she placed on him and even if his Roots could get to him, they can't remove the seals or he would die.

Kushina sighed when she felt hand wrap around her. "Would you like to come over tonight?" Minato asked softly in her ear. Kushina shook her head. "You're not planning to leave again are you?" Kushina sighed. "No Mina-Chan I'm not." Kushina said as she turned around and hugged him gently in her arms. "But you have to understand that last night was the last time we will sleep together." She said as she kissed him gently.

It wasn't on the lips liked Minato had hoped, it was on his cheek and when she was done she smiled at him and walked away. Minato had a sad look on his face, and then he remembered something. "Hey wait up." He called. Kushina stopped and turn to look at him. "I forgot to tell you." He said once he had caught up with her.

"You said that you wanted to be reinstated as a shinobi correct?" He received a nod. "Okay well there's a problem with that." Kushina blinked. "As it turned out if a Shinobi wishes to be reinstated, they must first graduate from the academy and then they have to start all over again." Kushina paled then she grabbed Minato by his shirt with a look in her eyes.

"Minato you better be joking because if you're not I will kill you!" Minato paled. He didn't want to do this Kushina is way too powerful to have to start over from the start, that and she hated the academy with a passion. "I wish I was, however there's other problem."

"What would that be dear?" Kushina said still with venom in her voice. Minato paled even more. "The current year is still full, this mean that you would have to wait two years to start the Academy." Minato wanted to run away with his live still intact. However Kushina still had a solid. "What the fucking hell Minato?"

By now all the blood was drained from Minato's face. He had to explain this to her. "Kushina the academy rules have changed, student can no longer try from early graduations, and the school itself has also changed." Minato started to explain how the school was now a combination of shinobi and civilian academy.

It was one of the few things that Minato and the Civilian council had agreed on. Of course the Students who wanted to become Shinobi would take extra classes, this means that shinobi students would get home a little later than normal. Kushina was impressed that was until she had learned that instead of four years it would be six years, since that was the reason that Kushina had to wait two years.

Kushina didn't have a choice in the matter. She wanted to become a Jounin sensei, but now it looks like she would have to wait. "What about promotions?" Kushina acted. After she became a Chuunin she could then apply to become a Jounin. She would have to wait two months but it would be worth it if the promotion field didn't change.

"It's the same as it has been." Minato said. "Once you make Chuunin it would only be a matter of time before you get your original rank." Minato said. He could see Kushina was really thinking this though. It would be close to seven years; however whatever team Kushina would be on would have the advantage. Minato knew this. Meaning that Kushina new team would be able to enter and probably conquer the Chuunin exams. Meaning Kushina team could be first year Chuunin.

"I don't have a choice do I?" She asked. Minato nodded. "Okay but could you make an exception for me?" Kushina asked Minato tilted his head. "As you know I am over the limit of being a genin, Now I know it's unheard of, but I want to be my teams 'Jounin' sensei." Minato blinked. He could do it, like Kushina said it was unheard of but there really was no rule against it since reinstated Shinobi is hardly heard of.

However those that have been reinstated have had the same concerns. Their stills and experience had saved the younger genin life. What Kushina was asking was fair. Kushina herself is way too powerful, even if she didn't have the Kyuubi in her anymore. "I don't really see a problem with that but there must be an active shinobi as team leader."

Kushina nodded. After all she would become a genin and over the years Konoha has been active no team was without a Jounin watching over them. "Okay, you have a deal. Your Jounin well only be watching you, but I want to ask you something." Kushina nodded. "Would you object to having the children together on the same team?"

Kushina smiled, she loved the twins, and they have gotten along very well with Naru over the last few days. You throw in Hinata and you have friends who would often be mistaken for a family. Kushina had laughed at poor Arashi flight though, the girls just wouldn't leave him be. Of course Kushina was also the only one who noticed the small blush on both Arashi and Hinata's face when they were close. Kushina had a feeling that something was brewing there.

"Sure you know how I love those little rats." Kushina said with a smile. A few days ago they had a water balloon fight that had somehow gotten the three adults to join them in the fight. Minato nodded. "I can't wait to see how you do in eight years." Minato said. Kushina sighted it was going to be a long eight years.

"Oh before I forget." Minato said with a smile. "You also have to wear a school uniform." Kushina slowly turned to Minato. 'Minato, Start running!" Kushina yelled out and Minato was running for his life with an angry red head chasing the Hokage around the village with her sword out.

To be continued…

This chapter had a lot of changes. The first was that in the original version, Kasumi had talked Kushina into sharing Minato. This means that Kushina, Kasumi and Minato would be in a small harem. I changed that because I didn't like it.

So instead, I had them together to try and get Kushina pregnant so that she can shove it into the councils faces, but then I remember that Kushina's womb was still healing ( and it will be awhile before she has another child.) so that was left out.

With dealing with the council I wanted something new (I think.) Yes there have been time is stories that Hiruzen grows a backbone and tells the council off. Here Minato uses his rights as Hokage and FIRES the hell out of them. The problem now though is choosing a new Civilian Council.

Now this was where I went back to one of my stories, and changed the council up. As for Danzo you haven't really seen the last of him though. Now come the part that I'm sure to get questions about. The Vice-Hokage.

Okay this one came out of nowhere. Basically it's the same as the Vice-president. He or she would take over if the Hokage is killed, or is unable to perform the job of Hokage. Now as you have read the Vice-Hokage has limited power but he or she has the same rights as the acting Hokage. It's as simple as that.

Well I guess I'll finish with the ending. I have no Idea where that came from. For some reason I wanted Kushina to train the children but I wanted to do it in a different way. Then I had an idea, again it was an Idea I had in 'Fox Hunt' where I made Naruto the Jounin sensei. Then I had the idea, 'What if Kushina had to start at the beginning?' mean, school life, it's every child worst fear come true, having to go to school with your parent.

It should be fun, however in the next chapter thing around turned around when there's an attack on the village, how will the village thrive without their most promising clan? (Hint: It's not the Namikaze or the Uzumaki clan) Next time: The Village under attack, the death of a Clan.


End file.
